Disparu
) ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ ( ) |nation_name = Federation of Disparu |common_name = Disparu |id = 306079 |image_flag = Flag of Disparu.svg |image_symbol = DisparuSeal2.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Flag of Disparu |national_motto = "Sans démocratie, une nation a rien" (French) (English: "Without democracy, a nation has nothing") |national_anthem = Gens du Pays |royal_anthem = |image_map = DisparuMapUpdate.svg |capital = Jubilife |official_languages = English, French |regional_languages = |demonym = Disparuean (English), Disparuen/Disparuenne (French) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Cynthia Celeste |govttitle = Chancellor |ruler = Lance Pikachurin |govtoff = Rowan Atkin |offtitle = Executive Triumvir |govtoff2 = Paul Berlitz |offtitle2 = Legislative Triumvir |govtoff3 = Jack Chiron |offtitle3 = Judicial Triumvir |national_religion = Christianity ( ) |national_animal = |formation_date = 12 January 2009 |formation_event = Secession |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Bill of Federation |formation_date3 = 14 August 2009 |formation_event3 = Disparu Act |area = 1,819,042.4 km² |population = 15,362,400 |ethnicity = French |allies = Aqua Defense Initiative |currency = Disparuean dollar ($) |gdpyear = 2010 |gdp = DP$ 593.354 billion |gdppercapita = DP$ 38,624 |literacy = 100% |time_zone = to |cctld = .dp |portal = :Category:Disparu }} Disparu , officially known as the Federation of Disparu (French: Fédération du Disparu, : ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ), is a located in , comprising most of the former of and . Disparu's capital is Jubilife, and its largest city is Eterna. Disparu is a member nation of the Aqua Defense Initiative and an observer of the . Disparu is bordered by the Great Lakes State and the to the west, with lying across the Hudson Bay, to the south, the Arctic Ocean to the north, with lying across , and the to the east. Disparu has an approximate population of 15,362,400 people, and has an area of 1,819,042.4 km². Disparu is a composed of four provinces; Coronet, Almia, Labrador and Nunavik. Disparu is also an officially nation, with English and French as its official languages, and as one of its recognized regional languages. Etymology The name Disparu directly comes from the Disparu Committee, the committee that helped form Disparu. Disparu is also the past tense form of the French verb disparaître, which could be roughly translated to to disappear in English, emphasizing how Disparu disappeared from the map of Canada after its secession. Disparu is also similar to the English word disparity, which is a synonym for different, emphasizing Disparu's dominant , in contrast with the more dominant of the rest of the now-defunct . Overview at Jubilife.]] Disparu is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Disparu work diligently to produce Wine and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Disparu will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Disparu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Pre-Federation :Main article: The current territory of Disparu was originally occupied by before the arrival of the Europeans in the 16th century. On 24 June 1534, French explorer arrived in the (now part of New England) and claimed the area as in the name of France by planting a cross. During his second voyage to the area on 26 May 1535, Cartier sailed the towards the villages of (near present-day Canalave) and (near present-day Hearthome). Upon his arrival at Stadacona, Cartier kidnapped along with other Iroquoians and brought them back to . Many Iroquoians died during the trip, while all but one died during their stay in France. Upon his third voyage to Nouvelle-France in 1541 to find the legendary and to establish a permanent settlement, French-Aboriginal relations deteriorated when the people found out that Donnacona and other Aboriginal people died at France. In 1541, Cartier and other colonists established the first French settlement in North America, known as . The settlement was unsuccessful due to frequent attacks by the Aboriginal tribes and the harsh winter season that the colonists were unable to handle. The settlers found what they thought were and , but these turned out to be and , respectively. These disappointments caused France to lose interest in establishing a permanent colony in North America. French interest in North America was revived when the with the Aboriginal tribes in the area was established in the late 16th and early 17th centuries by European fishermen venturing into the area for longer periods of time. In 1608, nearly 75 years since the attempt by Cartier to establish a permanent French settlement in the area, the most successful French colony in North America - (now known as Hearthome). Québec was the site of a of the . New France was ceded to Britain and Spain, and the part of New France that is now controlled by Disparu the in 1763. The original Quebec was several times larger than the modern-day Quebec area, and was split into two; and . Disparu currently controls the region known as Lower Canada. These two parts were eventually merged together as the in 1841. The province ceased to exist in 1867 during the , when it was divided again into the provinces of and . Quebec nationalism :Main article: Due to the difference of cultures between and , as well as the large amount of French speakers within Quebec, the was born. The movement can be traced as far back as 1837 during the . The in the 1960s brought a great amount of change in Quebec, and support for the independence of Quebec began to form in many groups. On 10 September 1960, the (RIN, English: Rally for National Independence) was founded, a political party dedicated to "the promotion of Quebec independence from Canada". On 9 August 1960, the Action Socialiste pour l'Indépendance du Québec (ASIQ, English: Socialist Action for the Independence of Quebec). The political ideals of both groups helped create the (FLQ, English: Quebec Liberation Front) in 1963. The FLQ was a revolutionary group that advocated Quebec independence and was responsible for several bombings and deaths, as well as the . Meanwhile, former member quit the Liberal Party in order to form the (MSA, English: Movement for Sovereignty-Association), a dedicated to unite all pro-sovereignty groups. This goal was achieved when the main separatist groups agreed to merge and form the (PQ). The PQ eventually became the majority during the and began an aggressive campaign to promote the sovereignty of Quebec. At this point Quebec politics was realigned into two main sides; the and the , and Quebec nationalism had become important in the national agenda. The on the sovereignty of Quebec was launched by the PQ Government on 20 May 1980, but the proposal to pursue secession was defeated by a 59.56 percent to 40.44 percent margin. In 1987, the then-ruling began a series of to the in an attempt to gain more support from Quebec to the federalist cause. There were five main points of the amendment: * a recognition of Quebec as a " " * a constitutional veto for Quebec * increased provincial powers with respect to * extension and regulation of the right for a reasonable financial compensation to any province that chooses to of any future federal programs * provincial input in appointing senators and judges However, these amendments failed to passed and the Conservatives' plan , re-energizing support for Quebec sovereignty. The amendments' defeat caused several sovereigntists from the Conservative and Liberal parties to resign from their respective parties and form the (BQ), under the leadership of . The BQ existed at a federal level, and became the official opposition during the . Twelve years later, on 26 October 1992, was made to recognize Quebec as a distinct society but this attempt had also failed, much like the previous attempt. In 1995, on the sovereignty of Quebec was launched, but was defeated by a very narrow margin of 50.58% "No" to 49.42% "Yes". Quebec Referendum, 2006 On 13 November 2006, eleven years since the that concerned Quebec's independence from , Quebec separatists decided to hold another referendum in . Since the winning margin of the "No" side was starting to become smaller compared to the , separatists (who were in the "Yes" side) believed that they will be able to win the next referendum due to the recent tensions between and . When the rest of Canada heard about the next referendum, campaigns on both sides were instantly launched, convincing Canadians to support their cause. Debates, rallies and were launched by both sides. On 20 November 2006, one week after separatists announced the referendum, the people of Quebec were presented with the following question: "Acceptez-vous que le Québec devienne souverain, après avoir offert formellement au un nouveau partenariat économique et politique?" The official translation in English was: "Do you agree that Québec should become sovereign after having made a formal offer to Canada for a new economic and political partnership?" When the votes were tallied, sovereignty for Quebec was rejected by voters by a small margin of 0.58%. Separatists who were expecting their side to win realized that they also needed the support of English Canadians and French Canadian sympathizers to the within Quebec in order to win the referendum. They created the Disparu Committee, composed of prominent and ordinary English and French Canadians, in order to find what was missing on their side (hence the name, "disparu" is French for "missing"). The Committee launched several campaigns all over Quebec in order to gain the support and sympathy of all Quebeckers. Meanwhile, other Canadian provinces were also launching their own sovereignty referendums, with Alberta being the first, which means that the Committee's work in Quebec was not detected by the rest of Canada. The Committee managed to gain the support of English and French Canadians, due to the Committee's diverse members, and the example they showed by working together. Canadian Crisis Meanwhile, the rest of Canada was starting to break apart due to every single province launching its own sovereignty referendum. Most provinces were starting to secede from Canada and were beginning to form their own nations, or were joining other nations. The was unable to secure the nation since its soldiers, along with its military equipment, were defecting from Canada in order to join their new nations' Armed Forces. Military aircraft were bombing key cities throughout Canada and cruise missiles were being launched by everyone in an attempt to gain control. Canada's capital, , was eventually destroyed and the was forced to move the capital to Ferinh (now known as Eterna), a city located in the in Quebec. Cruise missiles and enemy aircraft began to target the new capital, and several civilians were killed or injured as a result. Many people were forced to serve the Canadian Forces as soldiers, pilots or sailors due to the staff shortage. The Committee used these events in order to gain more popularity, support and sympathy from Quebec. During the Crisis, the areas near the borders of Quebec were severely damaged by bombs, shells and explosions, and thousands of people who lived in these areas were either killed or injured. Quebec Referendum, 2009 On 5 January 2009, the Committee finally decided that they have enough support from both English and French Canadians in order to secede from Canada, so they decided to launch another sovereignty referendum. The Committee presented the people of Quebec with the following question: "Acceptez-vous que le Québec devienne souverain?" The official English translation was: "Do you agree that Québec should become sovereign?" The question was also translated into the Aboriginal languages of Quebec. Since Canada was busy with the Crisis, the "No" side didn't have time to launch speeches, campaigns, rallies and debates, instead they launched attack ads criticizing the members of the Committee. Meanwhile, the Committee (who was on the "Yes" side), along with separatists, gained a lot of support from the people of Quebec, due to their work during the Crisis. One week later, on 12 January 2009, sovereignty was accepted by the people of Quebec by a wide winning margin of 32%. Quebec officially seceded from Canada the next day. Since the capital and Government of Canada was on Quebec at that time, the people stormed into the Parliament and kicked out every single person who was in the Canadian Government, along with Canadian loyalists. They were put into a ship in the and were shipped to Ottawa. The Committee celebrating the creation of Disparu.]] Even though Quebec was already independent, a lot of work was still needed. The Disparu Committee began to work on the new nation's constitution, structure and government. While this was being done, the Disparu Committee temporarily acted as the new nation's Government until a formal Government could be formed. Due to the Committee's significant contribution to the creation of the new nation, the people decided to name the new nation Disparu, after the Committee that created it. The Committee eventually finished working on the constitution and the government system, and unveiled their work to the public. The new system was a hybrid between a constitutional monarchy and a federal parliamentary democracy, with elements added in. The Committee eventually disbanded before the first elections in Disparu in order to form separate political parties. The three main political parties that form were the Democratic Party, the Empire Party and the Green Party. Dawn of Disparu On 25 February 2009, the first general elections of Disparu was held throughout the nation. The Democratic Party gained the most seats in the Commons, which meant that their candidate for Chancellor, Lance Pikachurin, automatically became the nation's first Chancellor. The next day, on 26 February 2009, Pikachurin officially announced the creation of Disparu from the then-Parliament building in Eterna. Disparuean citizens celebrated on the streets that day, proud that they were finally an independent nation. Even though Disparu was officially created at that day, it was not recognized by most nations of Planet Bob due to the negative influence of its hostile neighbour, Canada. In order to gain more recognition, the newly-formed Government of Disparu sent messages to different alliances that Canada was not part of, inquiring about membership in their alliance. When the alliances replied back, Disparu's government picked the alliance they liked the most, The Democratic Order, due to it's policy of neutrality. On 27 February 2009, Disparu entered the Order as a provisional member. Disparu eventually became an official full member on 9 March 2009, after TDO inspectors found that the nation was eligible for full entry. Disparu eventually became part of the Order's Low Senate on 23 May 2009. Secession from TDO Disparu eventually seceded from The Democratic Order on 17 September 2009, after noticing the destabilization and corruption of the alliance from within, several disagreements with some of the alliance's other member nations, and two failed attempts to impeach John Warbuck, who was TDO's Chancellor at that time. Following other seceded TDO nations that had good relations with Disparu, Disparu joined the Aqua Defense Initiative on 18 September 2009 and became one of the earliest members of the ADI. Disparu gained a seat in the ADI's Council of Guardians, becoming one of ADI's first Guardians. Admission of Labrador and are raised during the admission of Labrador into the Federation of Disparu.]] On 25 March 2009, Labrador seceded from in order to join Disparu, since Labrador believed that Newfoundland was only taking advantage of them in order to advance Newfoundland. Since Labrador was on the same landmass as Disparu, the Labradorians decided to secede and join Disparu. When an Aboriginal tribe that controlled a huge amount of land in Labrador's northern areas heard about Labrador's secession, the group informed Labrador that they are not interested in joining Disparu. The Aboriginal group defected from Labrador and formed their own nation. The area was eventually purchased by Disparu on 21 June 2009. Darach Crisis The Darach Crisis started on 1 August 2009, when then-reigning Queen Caitlin Darach was assassinated, which caused a severe security crisis in Disparu. The Crisis also caused a transition of power, with Lance Pikachurin, who was the Chancellor at that time, being crowned as the second Monarch of Disparu. The Crisis also gave the Empire Party of Disparu more power, when its leader Cynthia Celeste won the position of Chancellor during the emergency elections. The Crisis also helped to open diplomatic relations with several nations, such as Eagleia and Kitex. Disparu Act On 12 August 2009, five days after it launched its DEEP project, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs began to take steps in order to gain full recognition from all nations of Planet Bob. After working on an agreement with Viniland and Tahoe, the Disparu Act was written and approved, and Disparu finally became a fully-recognized nation on 14 August 2009. Economy Disparu produces sugar and wine for local markets and for export to other countries. Disparu is currently trading with five other nations after then-Chancellor Pikachurin signed trade agreements with the nations of RiverWorld, Yucca Valley, Critian, Yellowslavia and Dunkur to form the 5BR. The imported and local resources help Disparu manufacture goods such as construction equipment, steel, automobiles, fast food and asphalt. Disparu used to earn money by selling tech to older nations in The Democratic Order. The government also earns money by taxing it's citizens with a high tax rate. Disparu currently imports technology from smaller nations of ADI and its allies due to the high costs of manufacturing technology locally. The average gross income of a citizen is around $300 per day, but 30% is taken from this amount as tax, and the average net income is $210. The Government makes up for the high tax rate by providing several services at little or no cost. Disparu uses the Disparuean dollar as it's currency, which is one of the world's most valuable currencies. Disparu has several financial improvements that increase the income of residents. Disparu currently has four national banking companies; the Royal Bank of Disparu (based in Eterna), NovaBank (based in Jubilife), the (based in Canalave) and the Bank of Labrador (based in Pastoria). These banks have several branches throughout Disparu, and these banks allow citizens to store their money for safekeeping and to earn interest. There are also local banking companies that only exists in one area, such as the Banque du Hearthome (based in Hearthome). All banks in Disparu answer to the Bank of Disparu, the Government of Disparu's central bank. On 9 July 2009, the four main banking companies, along with the Ministry of Finance, announced the opening of the Eterna Stock Exchange (ESE), a based in Eterna. It is regulated by the ESE Group, which is partially owned by the Government of Disparu. On 19 August 2009, the Ministry of Health, along with the Ministry of Finance, unveiled Disparu's Social Insurance System (SIS), a Federal Government-owned program that would help the aging citizens of Disparu. The implementation of the system caused taxes to increase from 28% to 30%. Provinces Disparu is a composed of four provinces; Coronet, Almia, Labrador and Nunavik. Each has its own provincial flag and symbol. The provinces are responsible for most of Disparu's social programs (such as health care, education, and welfare) and together collect more revenue than the federal government, an almost unique structure among federations in the world. Geography Disparu, located in the northeastern part of North America, occupies a vast territory, however most of this territory is sparsely populated. The most populous region is the , a low-lying and flat area. Most of Disparu is within the , and occupies all of the . The highest point in Disparu is , located at the border between the provinces of Labrador and Nunavik, at 1,367 metres. Disparu shares the with New England. The St. Lawrence has one of the world's largest sustaining large inland Atlantic ports at Canalave, Hearthome and . The , a system of canals that connects the to the , provides a navigable maritime route. Climate Disparu is within the , which causes Disparu to experience four ; , , and . Disparu is further split into three main climate regions. Southern and western Disparu, including most population centres, are considered to be a of a , experiencing warm, summers and long, cold and winters. Due to the great influences of from central and the , is abundant for most of the year. During summer, severe weather phenomena, such as and , occasionally occur. Central parts of Disparu and southern Labrador are considered to have a . Winters are long and among the coldest in North America, while summers are warm but short due to the higher latitude and the greater influence of Arctic air masses. Precipitation is also less compared to the south. Disparu's far north is considered to have an , with very cold winters and short, much cooler summers. Due to Disparu's proximity to the , the can be seen in Disparu, especially at northern latitudes. Resources The Lowlands' rich soil and good climate makes it Disparu's most prolific , producing products, , and . The Lowlands' good climatic and land conditions also make it a good place for wine making, and to a lesser extent, sugar harvesting. Disparu is also rich with , , and . Disparu's Arctic and sub-Arctic regions are predicted to be rich with oil, diamonds from and other profitable resources. However, the effects of and other weather conditions are currently preventing efforts to harvest these resources. Events and Holidays Government Disparu is a constitutional monarchy and a federal parliamentary democracy, with a Monarch as its head of state, and a Chancellor as its head of government. The Government of Disparu is split up into three parts: the Executive Branch, the Legislative Branch and the Judicial Branch. Structure Here is the governmental structure of the Disparuean Government on the federal level. Provincial Governments are similar in structure but are more tailored for the province's needs. Ministries * Ministry of Environment - Tory Lund (GPD) **National Weather Agency **Volcanics and Seismology Agency * Ministry of Finance - Aaron Yvonne (EPD) **National Lottery Department **Royal Disparuean Mint * Ministry of Culture - Roch Labrecque (PFD) ** Department of Aboriginal Affairs ** Department of Minority Affairs * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Lilian Meridian (EPD) **Department of Trade **Department of Travel * Ministry of Defence - Todd Snap (EPD) **Department of National Security **Disparuean Intelligence Agency **Disparuean Investigation Bureau * Ministry of Education - Gary Oak (EPD) **Department of Sports and Recreation * Ministry of Development and Infrastructure - Armand Hervieux (CPD) * Ministry of Science and Technology - Isabelle Auberjonois (CPD) **Disparuean Patent Office * Ministry of Health - Verney Dupéré (CPD) **Animal Welfare Protection Agency * Ministry of Citizenship and Immigration - Bertha Stone (EPD) * Ministry of Resources - Thorton Steel (DPD) **Department of Industry and Commerence * Ministry of Transportation - Isis Incognito (EPD) * Ministry of Communications - Vail Couturier (CPD) ** Disparu Post ** Disparuean Archives Division of Powers The Government is further split into two more parts - the Federal Government and the Provincial Government. The Federal Government, which is led by the Chancellor, is responsible for national affairs and the coordination and management of the Provincial Government. The Provincial Government, which exists in all provinces, is responsible for provincial matters, and for the welfare of it's residents. The Provincial Government is led by the Governor. The Provincial Government has local counterparts of the ministries of the Federal Government (with the exception of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Science and Technology), and these ministries work with the Federal Ministries. The Provincial Government has the ability to create and destroy ministries (with the exception of those with Federal counterparts) that are responsible for a power given to the Provincial Government. In general, the Federal Government is more powerful than the Provincial Government. Elections Elections, both at the federal and provincial levels, are held every five years, or when the Commons moves a and no replacement government is formed. Federal and provincial elections are always performed separately. So far, only two federal elections have been held in Disparu. All high-profile government positions, including those in the Judicial and the Executive Branch, used to be elected individually. However, after the Democratic Party's reforms to the electorate system, the formation of the Government is now largely based on the seat distribution in the Commons after an election. The election system in both the federal and provincial level is largely similar in structure. Eligibility In order to run for office, the Bill of Federation states that a candidate must be: * a citizen and resident of Disparu for at least ten years. * twenty years old or older. * sane, and have no criminal record for the past fifteen years. * a representative of a riding. A person running for the position of Member of Parliament or Senator for a riding must also be a current resident of the riding, and must have lived in the riding for at least four years. A politician can only hold their position three times in a row. Process Phase I - Campaign and Debate All candidates and parties must first be approved by Elections Disparu, an independent organization. After approval, all candidates will have one month for campaign and advertisements. The campaign period can be reduced to one week during emergencies. After the campaigns, there would be a three-hour public debate between the leaders of all parties, which will be conducted in both English and French on separate, consecutive days. There could also be debates between candidates of another high-profile position, however this is completely optional. Phase II - General Voting Voting would begin three days after the debate, and will be conducted all day. In order to vote, a person must be: * a citizen of Disparu. * fourteen years or older. * must not be a current official of the judicial branch. * must not be an official for Elections Disparu. * must not have any serious criminal offences for the last ten years. Eligible citizens will vote for their area's MP-Senator combination assigned by a political party. When the final results for both legislative houses have been released, the appointment of other officials begin. Phase III - Appointment The party that has a majority in the Commons gets to have their candidates for the Executive and Legislative Triumvir to be the official Triumvirs. The Commons also elects its Speaker and appoints the Judicial Triumvir, while the Senate elects its Speaker. The Judicial Triumvir appoints eight other Puisine Judges to the Supreme Court of Disparu. Disparu has a special system for its Executive Branch. The Chancellor has the power to appoint the Ministers, and by extension the members of the Executive Council, however the Council must be in proportion to the Commons' seat distribution. For example, if 70% of the Commons is made up of the DPD, 70% of the Executive Council must also be made up of the DPD. Politics There are currently five main in Disparu on the federal level; the Democratic Party of Disparu (DPD), the Empire Party of Disparu (EPD), the Green Party of Disparu (GPD), the Communist Party of Disparu (CPD) and the Parti Français du Disparu (PFD). There are also independent candidates, political parties that are only represented in the provincial level and parties that are not represented in either the provincial or federal legislature. There are also joke political parties, such as the . Most Disparuean political parties tend to lean towards the . The members of the Disparu Committee usually have in Disparu. Foreign Affairs Even before Disparu's secession from Canada, Disparu played a role in foreign affairs. Disparu had been the site of the and the , which were both top secret military conferences held during between the governments of , the and the . Disparu was also the site of the , held in 2001, to discuss the proposed . During its time as a part of Canada, Disparu, along with had been a subnational member of the . Disparu's diplomatic affairs and efforts were hampered after its secession from Canada in 2009, due to Canada's extreme hostility against the new nation. Disparu was unable to join most of the that Canada was a part of, such as the , and the . The Francophonie and most of its members were more sympathetic to Disparu's secession from Canada due to its dominant French culture, and opted to offer full membership to Disparu. However, after Canada protested the move, which still had membership in the Francophonie via New Brunswick, the organization was forced to downgrade Disparu to observer status in order to appease Canada. Disparu eventually became a member of The Democratic Order, an alliance which Canada was not a part of. Disparu eventually withdrew from the alliance, due to several issues such as corruption and instability. Following other ex-TDO nations that had good relations with Disparu and had also seceded from The Democratic Order due to the same reasons, Disparu became one of the founding nations of the Aqua Defense Initiative, and became a part of its Council of Guardians. Disparu also had difficulty gaining recognition or establishing embassies to other nations due to extreme pressure from Canada and its allies. For a time being, Disparu was represented in the international stage via its alliance. However, due to international instability, the rise of new nations into the international political stage, and the eventual fall and breakup of Canada and its allies, Disparu was able to reestablish its own embassies throughout the world. Disparu currently maintains twenty-three diplomatic missions throughout the world, and has exchanged embassies with several nations such as Großgermania, J Andres, , Eagleia and Vanivere. Society Education is widely available in Disparu, thanks to the Governments large budget on education. All children between the ages of three to eighteen are required to take both and . is not free of charge, nor is it compulsory, however the Government encourages eligible people to take post-secondary education. is a legal alternative to public education, however it is heavily discouraged. Dropping out from either primary or secondary education is forbidden, while dropping out of post-secondary education is frowned upon and is heavily discouraged. The average Disparuean begins on early September and ends on late June, and happen . Most public schools run on a two-semester arrangement. The Government takes education seriously, and as a result the standard of education for Disparueans is much higher compared to other countries. Despite this, students do not get that much everyday. are not worn in public schools, however they may be compulsury for , private and other non-public schools. on material learned over the year are usually performed on the last weeks of school, while tests and quizzes happen more frequently throughout the school year. are given out by the Government and private organizations to aspiring Disparuean students. The Provincial Governments are largely responsible for within its jurisdiction, although the federal-level Ministry of Education may override any of the provincial-level Ministries of Education. The Government of Disparu built several schools in Disparu in order to increase the nation's literacy rate and the nation's average . Disparu's public school system, which is headed by the Ministry of Education, is one of the best of its kind in Planet Bob. The city of Eterna alone has five school boards, and around four thousand elementary schools and one thousand secondary schools. also exist, but these are not supported by the Government and are mostly used by the . The Government also built several universities in Disparu, with the help of private funding. Unlike schools, students in universities have to pay for a and purchase their own books, notebooks and other supplies, even though these universities are partially funded by the Government. However, Disparuean universities' fees are considerably cheaper compared to other nations' university fees due to the help of the Government. Two of Disparu's most prominent universities are the University of Eterna and the . One of the Government's goals in education is to make schools more advanced technology-wise. Due to Disparu's modern technology, the Government can afford to buy more for Disparu's public schools. University students are now using , and as their materials, instead of traditional supplies such as and . Due to this initiative, Disparuean universities are becoming more environment-friendly. Most of the elementary and secondary schools are equipped with computers and laptops from the Government, but students still use traditional materials such as books along with the computers. Transportation and are the most common type of transportation Disparueans use everyday. Disparueans , and all cars within Disparu must be a . For obvious reasons, and are illegal (use of devices are legal, though). Most roads in major cities are and , and have . are relatively cheap due to the local supply of cars from DenDodge. Other popular types of transportation in major cities are and . For long distance methods of travel, most Disparueans use (like aeroDisparu), and , as well as . Some Disparueans drive to far locations using the simple highway system. The Ministry of Development, along with the Ministry of Infrastructure, are planning on building a more advanced inter-provincial highway system that will connect all of the provinces. This system will allow goods, services, and people to travel faster and more efficiently to other places. Health Disparu is renowned for it's excellent health care system. The Government of Disparu has given the Ministry of Health more funding in order to build more public clinics and hospitals throughout Disparu. These health improvements allow citizens to get immediate and mostly free help when they are inflicted by an . These improvements decreased Disparu's , since more people are receiving immediate attention from a when they get life-threatening diseases. The Ministry of Health has also introduced the Social Insurance System, a social insurance program designed to help the aging members of Disparu's society. is legal in Disparu, however it may only be performed by a trained doctor. Abortion is seen as an extreme measure and is only approved for certain reasons, such as when the birth is life-threatening. and are banned in Disparu, and the Government does everything to eliminate the illegal industry and that depends upon these drugs. and any products containing tobacco (such as ) may not be used by anyone under eighteen or used in public places, and the tobacco industry is heavily regulated by the Government. and the alcohol industry, like tobacco, is extremely regulated by the Government, and may only be consumed by adults in registered , or sold at licensed stores and suppliers (such as Bon Vin). The Government, through the Ministry of Health, maintains awareness programs for the consequences caused by these drugs. The Ministry of Health is planning on introducing a Universal Health Care system that will enable the residents of Disparu to receive health care at little or no cost. The Ministry is also planning on building a national research lab that will discover new and , and find cures and for known and unknown illnesses. Industrial The Government of Disparu has built several semi-private factories throughout Disparu in order to reduce infrastructure costs and upkeep, and to reduce Disparu's . According to the Ministry of Development and Infrastructure, building factories "destroyed several problems with one solution". The Government of Disparu also encourages local and international companies to set up factories within Disparu, although the Government prioritizes local businesses. These factories decrease Disparu's unemployment rate, and also increases citizens' average income. There are currently three major manufacturing companies within Disparu; RADware (military equipment), (automobiles) and the Fuego Steelworks (steel, asphalt, and construction equipment). These companies manufacture most of Disparu's manufactured resources. Due to Disparu's strict laws on welfare and unemployment, there are at least five work camps throughout Disparu; located in all four provinces. These work camps serve as a temporary job for unemployed Disparueans until they manage to find a new job. Conditions in these camps are , and workers are treated . Unemployed Disparueans spend time in these camps for an average of three months before returning home. Recreational Most school-age Disparueans are involved in a form of , whether it be physical or academic. Some of the most popular sports during summer are , , and , while some of the most popular sports during winter are , , and . The Government also built recreational improvements, such as stadiums, in order to make Disparu's residents happier and entertained. The five most important stadiums in Disparu are the Olympic Stadium (Eterna), aeroDome (Eterna), Nova Centre (Jubilife), (Canalave) and the Eastern Stadium (Pastoria). Only one of these stadiums is owned by the Government, which is the Olympic Stadium in Eterna. Hundreds of sports teams, both professional and amateur, play games in the fields' of several stadiums throughout Disparu every year. Spirituality .]] A majority of Disparueans follow a form of religion. Most Disparueans follow a form of due to Disparu's dominant roots to European culture, with the most dominant being the while some are members of other Christian churches. Some Aboriginal tribes are , while some also follow Christianity due to earlier by French shortly after the arrival of the Europeans to North America, and eventually British missionaries after the British took over. A large portion of Disparueans also follow other religions, such as , , and . A small percentage of Disparueans are . of is a constitutionally protected right, allowing believers the freedom to and peacefully without limitation or interference. A recent survey has found that most Disparueans who follow a religion regularly attend religious services. Even though religion is an integral part of most Disparueans' lives, Disparu and its government is officially , and does not promote any certain religion. Military and Defence The unified of Disparu is called the Disparuean Forces, composed of land-based, air-based, marine-based, expedition-based and special operations-based forces. All of the Disparuean Forces' branches are equipped and supplied with weapons, equipment and hardware. The Disparuean Forces' HQ is located in the outskirts of Jubilife, and is well-protected from all forms of attacks. Shortly after Disparu's secession from Canada, the military had received the smallest portion of the Government's budget compared to most Government agencies and ministries and was not prioritized, since most of the budget had been allocated to developing the new nation's infrastructure and economy. However, due to the completion of several economic and development plans, as well as increasing international pressure, has forced the Government to increase the budget of the military and improve its overall state. Today, the military is well-funded, expanding, and is becoming prioritized in the Government's goals and plans. The Ministry of Defence has announced its intent to construct a (codenamed "Aurasphere"), composed of a network of satellites and land-based anti-missile systems, to protect Disparu from most and . The Ministry of Defence has also announced its intent to make Disparu to protect Disparuean interests in the world, as well as to expand Maritime Command's strength by constructing military ports throughout all four provinces. Category:Disparu Category:English-speaking nations Category:French-speaking Nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Featured Articles Category:Aqua team